Your Ashtray Heart
by LeannanSi
Summary: What happens if the most popular girl on highschool, Bella has to deal with the new guy, hot and arrogant Edward? Will she stand up to him or will they go down together? All human. Rated M for later lemony chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I do not owe any of the Twilight characters. Everything in this story is the product of my twisted mind. Please let my know what you think of it!**

* * *

Today was as boring and uneventful as any other day. Being the most loved _and _hated person of highschool was something to work on and keep working on, but due to lack of ompetition my life was kind of boring. I strolled down the hallway, waving my long dark hair out of my face and not stopping to see if my faithful crowd followed me. Class was over, and I was on my way to my baby blue Corvette. But, let's not be rude. I haven't introduced myself, have I? Well then. I'm Isabella Swan, Bella for close friends. I'm seventeen years old, and like I said, the most popular girl on my highschool. I live with my dad, my mum left him when I was a little girl. Being the most popular girl, I date the most popular guy. His name is Mike, he's the quarterback of the football team. I don't know anything about football, but he's hot and muscular, and that's all that matters, right?

So that's me. Where was I? Oh right. So I walked to my car, carefully measuring my steps so my hips looked good and my hair moved just the right way. I would meet my boyfriend later this afternoon, he was taking me out for our weekly dinner. I almost reached my car, when one of the lesser girls came running up to me. I frowned, the vermin knew I didn't like to be run to, or be disturbed in general. "Bella! Bella!" I stopped, and turned. "It's Isabella for you, brat!" She skidded to a halt, turned pale and looked down. I sighed. "So? What's the rush?" She looked up, blinked and seemed to gather her thoughts. "I don't have all day, so speak up or be gone." Finally, she opened her mouth. "Isabella, there is this new guy!" I rolled my eyes and tapped my foot. She's better come up with something, because this was _so _not worth my time. "Yeah so well. His name is Edward and he's… well… he's not hot or so but..."

That was enough. I turned and left her stuttering. Like I cared about a new guy. I had more pressing matters to attend to. Like which dress I would be wearing tonight, and how I would do my hair. Had I already said that my life wasn't that thrilling lately? But still, one needed to look good for her girlfriend.

I turned the last corner, and stopped dead. There. Was. A. Car. Next. To. Mine. Everybody knew that it was absolutely illegal to occupy the parking spaces next to my car. And hell, the silver Volvo made my blue Corvette look cheap. My Corvette was _not _cheap. I strode to the car, checking if I could find something to identify its owner. Nothing. Tapping my foot, I looked around. I saw some girls looking at me, smirking. Yeah, smile bitches. You wait 'till I have time to deal with you. Since the asshole wasn't about to show up, I walked around the Volvo and got into my car. Maybe he just didn't know about the rules of this place. No worries, he'd learn them fast enough. I drove home, singing along with the newest cd of Placebo.

* * *

_So yeah, that was the first chapter. Do you like it? Guess who ownes the silver Volvo? Will it be the same person as the new guy? Find out in the second chapter!_


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I do not owe any of the Twilight characters. This story is just a product of my twisted mind.**

* * *

My diner with Mike had been nice, fancy and everything up to our standards. He had held my hand between the different courses, and kept telling me that we were perfect for each other. He had driven me home and was now walking me to my door. I smiled. He was such a perfect gentleman. "Thank you Mike, for another lovely evening." He stepped closer, cupping my face in his hands. "Bella, you know I'd do anything for you. You know you're my everything." He leaned in, and brushed his lips softly to mine. I smiled against his lips. He was a good kisser, although it was always kind of… soft and sweet. I wrapped my arms around his necks and pulled him close. I breathed "Kiss me Mike" against his lips, and his lips began working against mine in earnest. His hands left my face and found my hips. He pushed my hips against his. Hello there, something was happy to see me. I slipped one hand between us, and stroke the bulging front of his jeans. He gasped, and pulled back. Good ol' Mike, he was a firmer believer of 'keeping oneself for another for the wedding night'. Which meant I wouldn't get anything more than a kiss, and a pat on my head. I'm pretty sure it was nothing more than good intentions, but well… Let's say that I wouldn't mind if thing would get a little more heated. "Bell… you're not making this any easier you know" I smiled angelically. I knew, and I wasn't planning to stop. I patted his happy member, and stepped back. "Bells…" "I know Mike, I know. Goodnight." I tiptoed, and kissed his cheek. "Night Bella. Sleep tight." I giggled. "I'll dream of you and the things you've been holding out on me darlin." With that, and his frustrated sigh echoing behind me, I walked into my house.

Mike and I were the perfect couple, but lately something was gnawing in the back of my head. Could something be too perfect? Perfect me and perfect him. The most popular girl and the quarterback. Ah well. Must be some early form of PMS or something. Mike and I were perfect, nothing else mattered. How wrong I was….

The next day, I rode to school while whistling along with Muse. When I turned into the parking lot, I slammed the break. There was a car in _my _parking space. Mine! Fuming, I parked my car next to it. It was the silver Volvo again. Me and mr. Volvo were going to have some serious talk, this was absolutely off all limits. I ignored my crowd, and stormed of into the main building. My first class was English literature, one of my best classes. I would use this hour to plan my strategy on the new kid. I usually shared my table with Jessica, one of my most loyal followers. So when I saw someone else sitting on her spot, I stopped dead.

In her seat was a lean, well-built guy. His bronze coloured hair was slightly tousled, and he smirked when he saw me. I didn't recognise him, so he must be mr. Volvo. Anger flared up in me. Who the fuck did this guy think he was? Parking next to me, parking in _my_ parking spot, sitting on a chair that wasn't his… I inhaled deeply, pushed my hair back and strode over to him. I'm pretty small, but because he was already seated I could still look down on him. I gave him my most cold an threatening glare, and asked him in an icy voice "Who are you and why are you sitting here?" His smirk broadened in a crooked smile. "Well hi to you too. I'm Edward, and I'm sitting here because this seat was free." He then had the nerve to turn his back on me. My anger rose higher and higher, and I clenched my fists. He turned back, and raised his eyebrows. "Nah, can't find a sign saying this seat was taken. So what's your prob?"

Oh. My. God. The nerve of this guy. But hey. Since he was the new kid, and this was _my _school, there was only one with a problem. And that one wouldn't be me. So I did the only thing that I could do at this moment. I sat down next to him with all my dignity. I could feel the eyes of the other people in the classroom burning holes in my back. I smiled my most dazzling smile, and held my hand out. "So hi… Edward. My name is Isabella. Welcome to our school." Ha! I could do this. Hell, if there was anyone at this moronpacked school able to do this, it would be me. He looked flabbergasted. One point for me. He reluctantly stuck out his hand and shook mine. I have to say, he had a nice, firm grasp. "Hi…" Dumbstruck. Two points for me. "So Edward.. you're the new guy huh? Do you like it here?" He blinked at me like I spoke Russian. Dazzling smile number two. He gulped. Three points! Too bad, this was going to be very, very easy.

"Well actually, Forks is a bit small compared to New York. And this school is downright petite. But nothing that I can't get over." Forks a bit small compared to New York? It was like comparing a flea to a T-Rex. Despite his good looks (yeah, I had to admit he was good looking) he was a no-brainer. Too bad. "But then again, what would you know about New York. You seem to be the typical highschool Queen. You're not blond, but apart from that.. The looks, the attitude, the brainless followers and let me guess.. you're dating the quarterback? Oh, and I'm doing a _really _wild guess here, that blue Corvette must be yours as well. Like I said. Typical. You got the looks, but they forgot you when they were handing out the brains. But that's okay. You can't help it. You'll just marry your quarterback and live a happy, insignificant live. Good for you." And with that he turned his back on me _again. _Leaving me dumbstruck and lost for words.

* * *

_Poor Bells. Look like she finally met someone who has the courage to stand up against her. Hope y'all like it! Next chapters will be longer, but for now it's time to hit the sack ;-)_


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I do not owe any of the Twilight characters. This story is just the result of my twisted mind.**

I stood there, fuming and looking for words. How _dare _he. What an arrogant piece of shit. No way I could let this happen. So I tapped on his shoulder, and when he turned around with a too bored look (too much practice does _not _make perfect) I gave him some of his own.

"Excuse me? Yeah you. Are you listening? Thanks for being so nice on me. Do you do that often? Taking it out on girls you don't even know? That could be an explanation of that sexually frustrated look that clings on you. Oh wait… It _is _an explanation. Just like your supposedly 'just out of bed' hair, that too casual look and that too studied icy edge on your voice. You think you're something? Let me tell you something darlin. This is _my _school, with _my _rules. So don't you give me that shit about me and my insignificant life. Because if there is only one insignificant person here, and that's you. Why? Let me see. Only the _really _insignificant people get send away from freaking New York to go and live in fucking Forks. Did I say insignificant? That's just such an understatement. You must be a total _nobody _if you're send to Forks. Well. I won't keep you up much longer. Welcome to this lovely small town, perfect for nobody's like you. I hope you enjoy it here. And I suggest you cut that crap out right _now _or else there won't be much to enjoy. Have a good day."

And with another dazzling smile (three points!) I turned my back and left the classroom. Mr. Buckley knew my average on English lit was an A, so he let me go. It was hard to keep my composure, but I managed to strode out of the classroom as elegant and self-confident as ever. Inside of me was a raging anger and disgust, but on the outside it was just pretty, confident Bella. I went straight down to the cafeteria. I needed a coffee more than anything else.

I sat down with a cappuccino at my own table, and stirred it absentmindedly. This guy, this Edward, drove me nuts. It wasn't like I had encountered pricks like him before. Every once in a while someone thought it was time for me to move on, and they did a –futile- attempt to claim my throne. Futile, because this highschool was mine, and I wasn't going to give it up. But this one was different. This wasn't much of a thrown claiming, it was something else. I sipped my cappuccino, lost in my thoughts.

The rest of the day passed by without any other events. The Edward guy sat with some kids during lunch, while I sat with my own crowd. I ignored him, and while I caught him staring at me a couple of times, he seemed to lick his wounds. When the last bell finally rang, I wasted no time and walked to my car. Of course I walked the wrong way, since that jerk had parked his car in my parking space, so I had to walk the other way to my Corvette. I rounded a corner, cursing beneath my breath. That son of a bitch really had to figure where to park tomorrow, or his shiny Volvo wouldn't be so shiny anymore. When I finally reached my car, I stopped and stared. Someone was leaning against _my _car. My. Car. Was. Not. To. Be. Leaned. Against. I picked up my pace, and strolled to my car. "Hey! Get your ass of MY car!" The person turned and… Him again?! Djeez. Who was this guy? Bella's Personal Hell or something? Someone to screw up my final year of high school?

My new Personal Demon smiled his crooked smile, and stepped –deliberately slow- away from my car. "Well hello there little sunshine." I felt my anger rising again. "You see, I felt like I had to make something up, for what I said to you before." My mouth slowly fell. Was this guy for real? He must have sensed my confusion, because he went on "Yeah, I didn't want you to think that I don't _like _you or something, I think you are just wasting your time." Okay. This guy had me lost. Completely lost. "Because your current boyfriend clearly isn't a match for you. He might be good looking, but he is just… not enough. Oh, and you've got your mouth open." I snapped my mouth shut, trying to maintain my dignity. Every muscle in my body screamed to jump on him and smack his brains out. Breathing out slowly, I looked up into his eyes. "Well thank you, that is very considerate of you. But you know what? I kinda like my boyfriend. Because, he has actually accomplished something, a thing that can't be said about you. Oh way. It _can _be said about you! You've not only accomplished to insult me more than anyone else, you've just done the same to my boyfriend. Good for you. No step away from my car, and you'd better not cross me again, you moron."

Oops. I shouldn't have called him a moron. During my speech he just stood there, smirking. But when I called him a moron, his smirk quickly disappeared and his eyes blazed. Before I knew he had my pinned against my car, his lips crushing down on mine.

* * *

_Oeh lala. Naughty Edward! Thanks for the revieuws, favorites and alerts! _


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I do not owe any of the Twilight characters. This story is just the result of my wicked imagination.**

His lean body had me pressed against my own car, while he held my wrists captured in his hands. He kissed me roughly, though it wasn't just anger I sensed in his kiss, but something more. Lust definitely, a deep longing. One of us moaned, I wasn't even sure where I ended and he started. Suddenly my arms were around his neck, while his hand had left my wrists and were now resting on my hips.

I pulled away, gasping for air. With the air, my brains kicked back in. What the _hell _ was I doing? I was making out with Edward fucking Cullen! I shoved against his chest with all my strength. "Get OF me!" With a smirk, Edward stepped away from me. He reached out, and tucked a string of my hair behind my ear. "What's up honey, afraid your boyfriend will see us?" That's it. If he hadn't had said that, I would have just smiled, thanked him for the kiss (he was an _excellent _kisser) and I would have walked away, graceful and everything. But this final insult… My whole body tensed, I clenched my fists and when he smirked, all that anger came gushing out in a terrible loud bitchslap, right across his face. "See if you like this, asshole. If you ever have the lousy courage to lay your hands on me, you will regret the day you were born." With that, I turned my back to him and almost ran away. I was so angry, so insulted and so… No. I fiercely told myself that I had _not _liked his kiss. Or maybe I liked the _kiss, _but not _him. _

Just when I rounded the corner, I realised that that brat was still leaning against my car. _Fuck _him. No way that I, Bella Swan, was going to be dominated by this… this… psycho. I turned on my heels, and marched back to my car. Such a surprise, he was still leaning against it. A large red spot coloured his cheek. To my great satisfaction. Who knew I could throw such a punch? Ha! "Bella Swan, the Edward-smacker" Yeah, I kinda liked that. But, back to business. That leech was still blocking _my _car. I smiled sweetly "Excuse me? But you're blocking my car. And I really need to get home. You see, someone took the liberty to kiss me, but it was so awful! So horrible! So… yuck! So I _really _need to get back to my boyfriend, to get myself some _real _kisses. So, would you mind?" I finished, batting my eyelashes. He stepped aside, looking baffled. Breaking down an ego, works like a charm every time. This ego was a hard nut to crack, but hey, I'm Bella Swan remember? Since my door was finally unblocked, I gracefully slid in and drove off, leaving Edward standing behind.

The next couple of days were quite uneventful. I ignored mr. Leech, he avoided me and I spend some good time teaching another newbie the rules of my highschool. Some kids just need to learn it the hard way. So after she had fished her books out of the fishpond, found her locker key back in the pasta salad of that day's lunch in the school's cafeteria and a complete slaughter with dodge bal, she too paid me the respect I demanded. Life was good, being Bella Swan.

However, I hadn't forgot about the little 'car incident', and I was sure Edward hadn't either. I did my very best to forget about it, but the memory kept lurking in my head. And of course, these days of peace had to end. And ending they did, when our biology teacher announced a fieldtrip. A fieldtrip into the woods around Forks. A fieldtrip, to be done in pairs. A fieldtrip which I had to do with Edward. A whole afternoon in a dark, remote forest with Edward Cullen. Make my day.

* * *

_Sorry to keep you waiting so long, I've had very busy days, and my writing just wouldn't come of. This chapter was also quite a struggle, hence it's length. I'll start with the next chap right on, and it'll be much longer... A lot can happen in the woods of Forks hm?_


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I do not owe any of the Twilight characters. This story is just the result of my wicked mind.**

I tried to ignore the fact that Fieldtriep Day came closer everyday, something that was almost impossible because everybody else seemed to be exited about. Well, everyone but me. I had tried to persuade mr. Molina, but he wouldn't budge. So much for being the best student. When Doom Day finally arrived, I drove to school. I released some of my stress by sending a couple of firstyears crying to the bathrooms, but it just wouldn't help. By the time lunch was over and we were supposed to head to the woods, I was tensed, angry and freaked out. I couldn't understand why I was feeling so anxious about this whole fieldtrip. So I had to stroll through grass and bushes and look at bugs and stuff, so what?! The thing was though, I had to do with mr. Leech. Ugh.

I strolled to the busses, my face carefully composed, my make-up flawless and looking good but ready for some fun in the woods. The Leech was already standing at the busses, looking… Ah fuck. He looked like a very goodlooking Leech. Screw him. I strolled right past him, ignoring him completely. I chose my seat in the bus, sending a girl to sit somewhere else. I waved to Jessica, signalling her to come and sit with me. But before she could sit down, someone slid past her and took the seat. "Well hi partner. What's up?" he said while his mouth was turned in his crooked grin. I thought for a moment, and then decided that he wouldn't get me down. So I smiled and batted my eyelashes. "Oh hi Edward! How are you? Aren't you _exited _about today's trip?" I leaned over to him. "And you know what, the woods are _so _romantic!" He looked slightly taken aback, but he jumped into my game soon enough. "I know, and I just can't _wait _until we get there! All these little dark hideaways, overhanging branches, lovely meadows… It will be such a great day!" Edward crooned while placing his hand on my thigh. Hold your horses! What was his hand doing on my thigh? I looked up to his face, ready to tell him were to stick his hand, when he smiled and placed his finger on my lips. "Ssh baby, can you hold the passion back a little? We'll be all alone in no time." I smiled angelically. So there were two who could play this game? Of course there wasn't any doubt who the winner would be, but still. This could be fun. I leaned over, placed my hand on his well musc.. you stop now Bella! I placed my hand on his _not so bad _chest, and whispered in his ear, my lips barely touching his skin. "You want me to hold back? That's alright for now, but you have to make it up to me later" The hand on my thigh slid higher, while his other arm circled my waist. "I'll make you beg for mercy darlin, don't you worry"

I risked a glance at the people around us, and found them all staring at us. I smirked. I would have some explaining to do when I got home, but nothing like playing games in the wood. I swung my leg over Edward's lap, practically straddling him. Scraping my ears against his neck, I whispered "we'll see who will be begging for mercy Mr. Cullen…" I know, it was a bad, bad thing, but I enjoyed myself way too much.

"Miss Swan! Would you mind?" Mr. Molina bellowed through the bus. "This is a _fieldtrip _not a date!" I giggled. "Got it Mr. Molina!" I said while sliding back into my seat. This was meant to be a payback to mr. Leech, but I felt rather… mischievous.

* * *

_Yeah, that was soon huh? Another shortie, but I liked ending it here. Thanks again for the reviews! I just have to figure out how to answer them, and then I'll be answering you. _

_And tell me... what would you like to happen in the woods?_


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Don't owe Twilight, this is just my little imaginary story.**

Edward and I sat in silence for the remaining part of the trip. I glanced his way occasionally, finding him staring at me every time. And every time I cocked an eyebrow, smirked and looked the other way. Something buzzed in my back. Startled, I looked at it. "It's your cell honey, it won't bit you." Edward snickered. Asshole. "Well _thank you _Edward, I just had _no _idea what to do with such a tiny, rectangular thingy. But now I know! What should I do without you?" Rolling my eyes, I turned my back to him, and checked my phone. Jessica had sent me a text, demanding to know exactly what was going on between Edward and me. For all Jessica was worth, sometimes she actually asked some very good questions. I decided to let her swim, and find out the answer during this trip.

Finally we had made it to the parking spot near the woods. Mr. Molina explained today's program, and send us of in the dark green forest. I walked away in a quick pace, longing for the quite and tranquillity of the forest. Although today wouldn't be that tranquil, since my partner sulked behind me, whistling completely out of tune. "Could you please be quiet? We're supposed to find this bird, and you're not helping." He quickened his pace, walking up beside me. "No worries Bells, we'll find it. There are probably like… thousands of those stupid birds in this forest, so why you and me won't have a little fun?" He wiggled his eyebrows of, clearly indicating his idea of 'fun'.

"Well Edward... you're not making an indecent proposal now are you?" I asked him, while batting my eyelashes. I was getting _really _good at batting my eyelashes these days. He just laughed and laid his arm around my shoulders. We walked further into the forest. I guess I should have protested against his familiarity, but decided to swallow this one and see where the day would lead us. Suddenly the forest grew lighter and a lovely meadow appeared. I gasped, taken aback by the sheer beauty of it. I shook Edward his arm of my shoulder, and walked into the meadow. I inhaled deeply, feeling the tranquillity of the place taking over my tensed nerves. "Pretty, innit?" Edward said softly. I nodded, not turning back to him. I looked around and found a tiny spot, clear of flowers. I sat down, and turned my face up to the sun. It was one of the very rare sunny days in Forks, and I wanted to make sure that my skin was soaked with sun. I felt Edward sitting down next to me. "Did you know that just an occasional sunbath is very healthy and makes you skin glow? It's the Vitamin D darlin, very healthy" I opened my eyes, looked at him and roared with laughter. Seeing his bewildered look, I suppressed my giggles and leaned of to him. I placed my hand on his knee, and brought my face close to his. "Oh Edward…" I whispered "…I know what you are." He blinked "You do?" I nodded solemnly. "Then say it. Out loud." I leaned back a little, and he frowned. "Are you afraid?" Now it was my time to frown. "Afraid? Why should I?" "Well…" He closed the space between us and cupped my face between his hands. "You're irrevocably in love with me, aren't you?" The transformation of his face was priceless. It went from surprised, to shocked to a strange form of blankness. "In love? Why?" he muttered. I snickerd. "Well, for a fact you can't seem to keep your hands of me. And second, you keep stalking me, while I've been pretty clear about my feeling for you." The blank look wasn't working for my confidence. "Edward? Hullo? Anyone there?"

* * *

_I know, another shortie. But I've been running around like crazy, with no time and no rest to write. I'll try to make it up to you! _


End file.
